The field of art to which the invention pertains involves scaffolding or scaffolds in general and, more specifically outriggers or scaffold extension units for such scaffolding.
Scaffolding, particular knock-down tubular scaffolding has been utilized for years in association with building construction, and a typical example thereof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,374 issued in the name of Alfred w. Harwell on Feb. 2, 1960. The scaffolding includes a plurality of end sections or "bucks" which are stacked one atop the other in opposite end sections or bucks are interconnected by removable brace members or cross-braces. Board members or planks span upper horizontal members and/or outriggers or braces which project away from the scaffolding generally sideways therefrom, namely a plane through these braces or outriggers is generally parallel to a plane through the scaffold bucks or scaffold staging.
Another such example of scaffolding in which the braces, outriggers or brackets are readily assembled upon or removed from the scaffolding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,997 in the name of Kenneth W. Gethmann issued on Sept. 6, 1966.
Still another example of such scaffolding and a removable bracket for the same will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,208 Masataro Sato issued on Feb. 3, 1970.
Still another patent dealing with a removable scaffold bracket is U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,830 in the name of Reinhold A. Uecker et al issued Aug. 2, 1938.
Other patents, somewhat duplicative or redundant but dealing with the subject matter disclosed herein, are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Stratinsky U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,884 McCormick U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,026 Uecker et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,907 Pignon U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,370 Whitsett U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,400 Isbell U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,365 Donker et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,220 Marnoch U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,486 Bruno U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,222 Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,425 Sickler U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,336 ______________________________________